


Taking Dictation

by Amelia_Clark



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Clark/pseuds/Amelia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was just finishing up an email to HR when there was a soft knock at his door. "Yeah," he said, and Castiel stuck his head in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Dictation

**Author's Note:**

> **#15: Office romance AU**
> 
>  
> 
> Title courtesy of Mr. Clark.

Dean was just finishing up an email to HR when there was a soft knock at his door. "Yeah," he said, and Castiel stuck his head in. 

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I have a question about my expense report, come on in." He straightened up in his chair as Castiel pulled the door to and locked it quietly behind him, then raised an eyebrow.

"Expense reports? That's the best you could come up with?"

"What? They're an accounting thing," Dean protested, standing to close the blinds.

"Indeed, they are. But they're not my accounting thing, I'm in accounts receivable. You should know that by now, Dean."

"Numbers not my strong point, Cas. You should know _that_ by now." Dean rounded his desk and leaned against it. "My apologies. Get over here and I'll make it up to you."

Cas crossed the office to kiss him, nudging his ass up onto the desk's surface. "Hello, Dean," he said when they broke for breath.

"Hey, Cas. Thanks for coming by. Know I could've waited till tonight, but I didn't really want to."

"I'm glad you called. We haven't done this in a while." Cas pushed Dean's suspenders down his arms while Dean got to work on his tie.

It wasn't that Dean was ashamed of their relationship, or that he was hiding anything--they'd been together for a year, and they went on dates and met each other's families, all that. But Dean just didn't feel the need to come out to his co-workers: to begin with, it was none of their goddamn business, and besides, every time straight people found out he was bi, the first thought in their heads was to wonder if he took it up the ass. He did, but he'd rather spare himself the experience of watching the question drift unspoken across his boss's face, not to mention the blonde receptionist who spent her lunches reading Sherlock fanfiction.

Of course, this attitude didn't quite jive with their occasional habit of fucking in Dean's office...but he was a man of contradictions. One who was, right now, hard as a rock and whimpering into Cas's mouth, spreading his knees wide as Cas moved to press their hips together. "Do you want me inside you?" Cas asked, bending to lick the hollow of Dean's throat.

"Please," said Dean, unbuckling his belt to slip a hand into Cas's pants.

Cas groaned and arched up into his touch. "You still have supplies in your drawer?"

"Yep. Top right, behind the mints and the Advil." Cas left him momentarily to fetch lube and condoms, and Dean passed the time by taking off his shirt and shoes, yanking his pants down to his ankles.

When Cas came back, he dropped to his knees in front of him, mouthing at Dean's cock through his boxers. "This really turns you on, doesn't it? That little frisson of danger. You're an exhibitionist at heart, aren't you?"

"Guess so," said Dean. "Why are you still talking?"

Cas quirked a smile at him and hitched his boxers down, licking up his cock and sucking it into his mouth. Dean let out a soft gasp and put his hand on Cas's head, trying not to mess up his hair while Cas blew him; he bit his lip to keep from moaning and parted his legs further.

Cas pulled off after a minute or two, maneuvered Dean's pelvis up enough to get his boxers completely off, wriggling his pants down over his feet. "Turn around," he said gruffly.

Dean obeyed, hands flat on the desk, and swallowed another cry when Cas's tongue slipped between his cheeks to flicker over his hole. "That's good, baby," he whispered. "That's so good."

Outside of the office, Cas would rim him endlessly, till he was open and begging, but they didn't have much time here; Cas soon replaced his mouth with his fingers, sliding one, then two, slick into Dean's ass, stretching gently but thoroughly. "I'm ready," said Dean. "Come on, Cas, fuck me."

He heard Cas stand up behind him, grab a condom off the desk beside him. "You should wear one too, Dean, don't want to mess up your papers." There had been an...incident with an important presentation a few months ago that had required last-minute scrambling on Dean's part, so he nodded and suited up, barely sheathing himself fully before Cas's cock was pressing into him.

"God, Dean, I love seeing you like this," Cas panted while he started up a slow grind. "All that professional decorum gone, shameless and debauched for me. You want me to fuck you hard?"

"Yeah, baby, come on, make me come quick," pleaded Dean, and Cas sped up, pounding into Dean while he stroked his cock; Dean slapped a hand down onto the desk so hard his coffee mug sloshed over, luckily missing his keyboard.

Cas came before he did, grip slackening on Dean's cock while he slumped forward with a groan, and Dean finished off with his own hand, the weight of Cas's pleasure-spent body welcome against him. Cas hadn't even pulled out yet when Dean's phone chirped.

"Ugh, dammit, I've got a web thing in a minute." Dean rushed to take off the condom and get his clothes back on.

"Alas. Well, we weren't gonna cuddle anyway." Cas dressed himself more leisurely, combed his hair absently with his fingers. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yep," said Dean. "Can't wait."


End file.
